1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to chrysene derivative host materials and their use in organic electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices are present in many different kinds of electronic equipment. In all such devices, an organic electroactive layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers. One example of such devices is an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”), in which a light-emitting layer is present between the electrical contact layers. At least one of the electrical contact layers is light-transmitting so that light can pass through the electrical contact layer. The organic active layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of electricity across the electrical contact layers. Additional electroactive layers may be present between the light-emitting layer and the electrical contact layer(s).
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, such as anthracene, thiadiazole derivatives, and coumarin derivatives are known to show electroluminescence. In some cases these small molecule materials are present as a dopant in a host material to improve processing and/or electronic properties.
There is a continuing need for new host materials for electronic devices.